


Another High School AU

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jock Chris, Kennfield, Kind of Nerdy Leon, Leon's Mom is alive, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, chreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Chris, High School Senior and the Captain of the Football Team who needs a bit of help getting his English Grade up in order to stay on the team.Enter Leon Kennedy, the shy Junior and photographer for the school paper and yearbook. He's willing to lend the elder a helping hand.In exchange, Chris helps Leon out with his social life......and his feelings. Rated for obvious reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

“Red 28! Blue 25! Hut hut!” Chris Redfield called, receiving the football from his teammate before looking for another to pass to.

Piers Nivans was open to his far left, so clearly, that was his only option. He threw the ball, the running back successfully catching it out of midair before running towards the opposing team’s end zone. The younger male just barely managed to dive across the line before DC tackled him to the ground. Chris cheered, congratulating Piers. Uncle Barry, or Coach Burton in this case, teased Chris to not get too excited. It was only a scrimmage against their own players after all.

Chris chuckled, shaking Piers’ hand before he saw another flash from the bleachers. Brown eyes turned upward and smiled as Leon Kennedy, the school’s yearbook photographer and photographer for the school paper, took another snapshot of Chris and Piers. The petite Junior sat by himself halfway up, looking down at his camera to inspect the pictures he just took. Blue eyes met brown, Chris giving the younger another genuine smile. Leon’s pale cheeks flushed a rosy color before quickly looking back down at his camera.

“Kennedy is so strange.” Piers said.

“He’s a loner, what do you expect?” Parker asked.

“Isn’t he new?” Chris asked curiously, “Maybe that’s why he’s so awkward? Cause he just moved here. A new place, new school, new people, I’d be a bit lonely too.”

“Yeah, but he’s more like “Showed up at the end of Last Year” New. He also straight up avoids people, Chris.” Piers added, “Like, he sits at Claire’s table because it’s the farthest away, but he doesn’t seem to talk to anyone there.”

“That’s not true,” Steve Burnside, Claire’s boyfriend, cut in, “He talks to Ark and Becca. And Claire and myself. He’s just really shy. He’s friends with Helena Harper too. And Kevin?” Steve called over to Kevin Ryman, who paused his conversation with Marvin to turn to Steve’s direction, “Don’t you know Leon from the Red Cross Club?”

Kevin nodded, “Rookie? Yeah. Sweet kid. Kind of shy though. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s cool. Invited him over to hang-out once with Ark and boy, I wouldn’t play Leon in shooting games. He’ll kick your ass.”

Piers raised a brow, watching Leon just sit there looking at his camera, “Sorry, he just seems…odd. Jack said he saw Leon get on a bus that wasn’t his own and go into that abandoned house in your neighborhood, Chris.”

The Football Captain shrugged, telling Piers that he did not want to hear anything Jack Krauser had to say about anyone. Considering how big a dick Jack was himself. Although, that was just Chris’ bias opinion. But supposedly, Leon was a favorite target of Jack’s when it came to his…pent up aggression. Chris had seen it in the hallways; the books getting knocked out of Leon’s hands, the younger being shoved up against the lockers or “accidentally” shoved out of the way.

But, before Chris steps in, he is impressed with the ways Leon handles the situations. He either shrugs it off with dry or sarcastic humor, or ignores Jack entirely. And that just pisses the blonde off, but the new kid never seemed to care…okay, so maybe Chris had been paying attention to Leon around school too. It could have also been that Leon was the only Junior in his English Class…and he and Chris shared the same Swim Class for gym, and Forensic Sciences. He sat at the table in the middle, and he answered almost all of the questions. The younger was such an enigma; one Chris felt extremely curious about.

“Maybe he takes pictures of the inside?” Chris wondered, “Abandoned places are great photo opportunities. He’s a photographer so he might like stuff like that.”

Coach Burton dismissed them for the day, reminding them that they had a big game coming up on Friday. Before he could go to the locker room, Barry stopped Chris, calling him over for a word. Chris sighed in annoyance, already having a feeling he knew where this was going. He saw his grading report for his classes and his English Teacher, Professor Ashford, was not going to take it easy on him just because he was on the football team. He was just barely passing but no doubt his grade had suffered severely after that horrid attempt at a test in seventh period.

“Yeah, Coach?” Chris asked.

While Chris spoke to his coach, Leon secretly watched while occasionally looking back down at his camera. Ms. Hunnigan would probably question why there were so many pictures of the football Captain. She would probably tell him to take other players’ pictures, but the young photographer did not care for the others. Well, maybe Kevin and Marvin, but Chris seemed like the most obvious choose for this week’s article. He was an easy going guy, definitely friendly and sociable, well liked by almost everyone. Why shouldn’t he get his own column in the school paper?

Leon had been coming to all the practices since training began in August. It was both his job and something he liked to do. Though, he himself wasn’t very good when it came to the rules of football, he thoroughly enjoyed watching the practices and the practice games against other schools. It was all good entertainment and great opportunities for photos. The brunette set his camera down a moment, averting his eyes from the team, his bully, Krauser narrowly catching his gaze and glaring in his direction.

“What?!” Chris hollered in disbelief, drawing Leon’s attention, “That’s not fair! I’m passing my other classes!”

At field level, Barry held up his hands defensively, informing the young Redfield that it was not his decision, but the head of the Athletic Department as well as his English Teacher’s executive decision. Chris argued once more that he was passing his other classes, and that the rules for athletics said that he had to be doing terribly in two classes in order for him to discontinue participation in sports.

“Chris, my hands are tied.” Barry said with a hint of finality, “You’re failing English and your English Teacher and Mr. Wesker insisted that you be taken off the team until you can get your grade up to at least a C.”

“This is bullshit!” Chris hollered angrily, throwing his helmet in anger.

Leon overheard the whole conversation, wondering if he should step in or say something. They were in the same English Class, Leon having tested into it and being one of three juniors in an all Senior Class.

Maybe…if Chris really needed help…no, Leon shook his head. He didn’t know Chris, he barely knew his sister Claire. But maybe…just maybe…if Chris really needed help…

Tomorrow. He would make that decision tomorrow.

* * *

“Alright, class. Today we are starting a new book: Pride and Prejudice.” Mr. Ashford said, pulling a collective groan from the majority of the class.

Chris rolled his eyes, slumping in his seat and tapping his pencil against his opened notebook, waiting to take notes on this most likely boring book.

He had not been able to sleep much last night, thinking about how he might not be able to play football for the rest of his senior year…and how he might lose the scholarship opportunities. Over one stupid English Grade.

He felt his chair vibrating, brown eyes looking backward toward the Junior who sat behind him. Leon bounced his leg on the basket underneath his seat, a habit Chris picked up on whenever they started a new book or assignment. The elder couldn’t tell if Leon did that because he was nervous or excited. He hoped nervous, cause it would be kind of odd if the younger was excited over something so tedious.

“Now, does anyone know who wrote “Pride and Prejudice”? Mr. Redfield?” Mr. Ashford asked.

With an annoyed sigh, Chris simply shrugged, about to say he did not know…until he heard Leon whispering a name, “Um, I don’t know…Jane Austen?” Chris guessed.

Mr. Ashford looked genuinely surprised, “That’s…correct, Mr. Redfield.”

Chris sat a little straighter in his seat, glad to have caught his teacher off guard. Leon smiled knowingly, the both of them listening as Mr. Ashford went on to explain the summary as well as a brief insight about the author’s life. There was going to be reading assignments and also to be a book report due before Christmas break. They would cover some of the chapters in class, but most of the reading would have to be done at home.

More groaning came from the annoyed students as the books were passed around. Chris handed one back to Leon, the younger giving him a shy smile, thanking the elder. Before he could turn back around, the brunette tapped him on the shoulder, passing Chris a note. The raven-haired male raised a curious brow, accepting the small note.

Turning back around, the teacher went over the first assignment. Chris paid him little mind as he looked down at the younger’s note. It was written in neat cursive, and very small handwriting.

“If you need an English Tutor, I’d happily offer my services :) If you want. Not to be weird…”

Chris chuckled, looking back at Leon, who gave him a hopeful smile. Chris turned the note over and wrote a little note of his own before passing it back to the younger. Leon’s fingers brushed his own as he took it back.

Leon looked down at the note, his smile widened as he saw what the elder wrote, his heart flittering in his chest. Blue eyes traced over the messy handwriting over and over.

“Well, Mr. Kennedy, I’d happily accept those services.”

The elder left his number underneath. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leon waited for Chris outside of class, already beginning to read the second chapter of the book while Chris spoke to Mr. Ashford about his grades. And most likely trying to negotiate a deal with the teacher in order to stay on the team. From what he could hear, Chris wasn’t allowed to even attend practice until his grade was out of E territory. The brunette idly wondered how one got an E in English. It was his easiest subject and the workload was sufficiently lighter than his other subjects.

Leon jumped when the elder stepped through the door, looking absolutely frustrated beyond belief. The brunette canted his head at the senior, but Chris simply told him that he did not want to know. That Mr. Ashford was being an unreasonable asshole. It had been the English Teacher who was pretty much telling the Athletic Director and Coach Burton how things “should be” with Chris’ less than satisfactory grades…and he was not allowing much room for negotiation until Chris was at at least B or low A level.

“Well, that should be easy.” Leon said, earning a look from the Senior, “Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Clearly you’re a smart cookie if you’re in a Senior English class.” Chris replied, taking a deep, calming breath, “So…why did you want to help me, anyway?”

“I, uh, overheard you talking to your coach and thought that you could use some help.” Leon explained, “You seem to really love football and your team needs you.”

“Oh, I think they would do just fine without me, if we’re being honest,” Chris said as they stopped at Chris’ locker, “But thanks for the compliment. Are you a fan?”

That made the younger blush, “No!” he blurted out, “I mean, yes and no. I like football, in terms of I think everyone is good at it and you’re pretty good at it. No, because I myself don’t understand the whole “Fourth Down” and all the technicalities.”

Chris chuckled as the Junior continued to talk, swapping out whatever textbooks and notebooks he needed to take home and putting away the ones he did not need. He also grabbed the notebook for his afternoon study hall in the library; the one filled with doodles and conversations he and the guys had due to the teacher’s “No talking” policy. Making sure he had everything he needed for his afternoon classes, he shut the locker, asking Leon about his classes.

“After lunch I just have Gym, Study Hall, and Health. Can’t wait for Krauser and the guys to laugh and act immature during that class. Especially since it’s the Birth Video. Probably make another joke about me…and my mom.” Leon grumbled, stopping at his locker to grab his lunch.

“Why do you put up with him?” Chris asked, “If he’s a dick, tell him to fuck off.”

The brunette simply shrugged once more, explaining that he did not really put up with Krauser. It was that he just did not care anymore. The blonde would be graduating this year, so Leon was trying not to rock the boat too much until then. He did not need Krauser’s buddies in his own grade seeking vengeance next year.

Chris nodded in understanding, walking with the younger to the cafeteria. He asked Leon if he wanted to join him at lunch to talk tutoring arrangements. Leon blushed and nodded, saying that he did not mind that. Chris cocked a brow at that. What was with all the blushing? Was Leon that shy?

“We can sit at your table, if you want. Or at another table if you don’t feel comfortable. I promise I won’t bite.” Chris reassured.

“No. It’s fine. Really.” Leon replied awkwardly, “Or maybe we can sit at an empty table. You know, to focus.” He said.

With another smile, Chris agreed. Once in the lunch room, Chris found them a table near the window, the only other occupant was the foreign exchange student, Ramon Salazar, a freshmen. He glared at them, muttering something in Spanish before picking up his lunch tray and moving to a different table. Leon even apologized, but Chris told him not to worry about it. Ramon didn’t seem like the understanding or friendly type. After shrugging off his backpack and jacket, Chris got up to go buy lunch, asking the brunette of he wanted anything.

“Um...hm, I don’t know what they have. I’ve never really bought lunch.” Leon admitted, unpacking his own homemade chicken Caesar Salad.

Chris chuckled, telling him he would pick him up something anyway. With a wink, he told Leon not to go anywhere, promising to be quick and that he would bring him back something he would like. Leon nodded, opening up a smaller container with the Caesar Dressing before pouring it over his salad. He shut the bigger container to shake it up, making sure the dressing thoroughly mixed in. After that, he pulled an apple out of his lunch bag, blushing in embarrassment when he noticed a note slip out after it.

“An apple a day doesn’t always keep the doctor away, but it is a great source of nutrients. ” was what was written on it in his mom’s handwriting. Leon smiled at the little note. His mom always left him little notes in his lunches, having done this since he was little. Even though she was a nurse constantly working at the hospital, she always reminded him that she loved him and cared for him. Even if she wasn’t home as often as she’d like to be. She began working day in and day out, ever since his dad died.

Leon wanted to help her more often than just cleaning the apartment and babysitting her coworker’s kids, but she wanted him to focus on school. As long as he was happy, she was happy. She didn’t want him growing up too soon, wanting him to just enjoy being a teenager. She did have a bit of doubts when he told her he wanted to go to college for Criminal Justice and then to become a police officer like his father had been. But she knew he would not change his mind, and she was secretly proud of him.

“Secret admirer?” Chris’ voice cut through his daze.

Leon quickly shoved the note in his backpack, shaking his head in denial as Chris sat down across from him with his own lunch; a cheese, turkey, and lettuce hoagie with tomato slices and a pretzel. He also grabbed an iced tea and a cookie, which he laid on a napkin in front of Leon, “The cookie is all yours, by the way.”

“Oh! Uh, thanks. You didn’t have to get me one…” Leon replied shyly, “So, what do you want to work on first? We can work on the questions or you and I can switch back and forth with the reading.”

Chris pulled out his own book and the packet, as well as a pen, “We can read as we go on the packet. It follows the chapters right?”

Leon nodded, eating a forkful of the salad, looking at his own packet. They worked together on the packet, Leon having to occasionally draw Chris’ attention away from his phone and back to the packet. It was about halfway through when they realized that the packet covered what they spoke about it class and chapter one. Chris groaned in annoyance, realizing that they had to read chapter two and three, and most likely have to remember what they read for class tomorrow.

“I bet you ten dollars that bastard is going to give us one of his pop quizzes tomorrow on the chapters.” Chris grumbled before taking another bite of his hoagie.

Leon simply shrugged, offering to teach Chris his study method. Chris accepted, asking if they should meet at Leon’s house or his own. The younger perked up, feeling his heart beat faster, “Um…we can meet up at my apartment, if you want. It might be a tad noisy though.”

Chris raised a brow at that, “Why? Noisy neighbors?”

“No, nothing like that.” Leon responded with a shake of his head, “I babysit my mom’s coworkers’ kids after school sometimes. Usually on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.”

Chris chuckled, “They can’t be that bad. Hey, after your Health Class, meet me outside the gym and I could drive you home.”

Leon accepted with another smile and a nod. They continued working until they were done the packet.

From afar, their friends the tables that they usually sat at noticed the two sitting together. Piers raised a brow, wondering what was going on between the two. Piers had texted Chris multiple times, but it looked like Leon was trying to keep the elder off of his phone while they sat together. Finn said they could have been working on a project of some sort, having recognized the books they were reading from Mr. Ashford’s English class. DC and Nadia confirmed that, wishing they had sat with the two, because they had to work on the same packet for homework.

Claire watched her brother sit with Leon in curiosity, watching them read and work on some sort of packet. She quietly wondered if this had anything to do with the argument Chris had with their Uncle Barry last night. Chris had been so angry about not being able to play football, mainly due to the fact that he could lose any scholarship opportunities for college. Uncle Barry had snapped and said it was his fault for slacking off, saying that if he had focused more on school like he told him to instead of fucking around, he would still be on the team.

Which made her grateful for the fact that Chris was doing something about it. Leon was a pretty smart guy and always focused on his schoolwork. If anyone could help Chris, it was definitely Leon. She could not help but want the two to become friends, thinking that they could get along pretty well. Chris was friendly and well known, an easygoing guy. Leon was a tad shy, but approachable, and very welcoming once one got to know him. He just needed help coming out of his shell at school.

* * *

The end of the day could not come soon enough for Leon. After he and Chris parted at lunch, Krauser made his "Rounds" afterward, smacking Leon's book out of his hands and sending it sliding down the hallway, some kids accidentally or purposely kicking it further away for the hell of it. The brunette groaned, chasing it down the hall until he finally got his hands on it, Ashley Graham calling a boy an asshole for attempting to kick the book before handing it back to Leon. When he thanked her, she told him not to mention it, and then made him blush by calling him cute. 

He was late for Gym...not that it mattered cause they were playing basketball and he was on the bench for most of the game. He felt bummed but he was actually pretty good at basketball, but Krauser and the other assholes wouldn't substitute him in. He sat next to Jill Valentine, who had a sprained arm and couldn't play. Leon recognized her as one of Chris and Claire's friends. They spoke about silly things, like an internet video she had seen about cats doing weird things. She practically gushed when he told her about his kitten that he had at home. 

Study Hall had been pretty quiet. He saw Chris in the library, the elder waving at him briefly before going back to talk to his own friends. Leon debated going over to talk, but decided against it due to his own awkwardness. They were Chris' friends and Leon didn't want to seem like a bother. 

Health was just annoying. They were watching "The Miracle of Birth" video and had to do a worksheet based off of it. Krauser poked fun at Leon once more, his friend Luis telling the brunette that this would probably be the only time he would see a vagina...if he even cared for them. Another foreign exchange student, Ada Wong, simply told Leon to ignore Luis. That this was the most attention Luis was ever going to get in his life. Leon thanked her. 

After stopping at his locker to grab his coat, Leon made his way to the parking lot, trying to look for Chris' car. The elder texted him during Health Class, telling him that he was already outside and would wave to him once he saw him so he would know which car to go to. 

"Leon!" Ashley called from down the hall, waving wildly at him, "Hey! Wait! I have to ask you something!" 

Leon stood frozen, staring like a deer caught in headlights. He stood stock still as she bolted over to him, maneuvering through the bodies of the other students until she was right in front of him. 

"H-Hi again, Ashley. Um, thanks again, for earlier. So...what's up?" He asked. 

"So, my parents are going to be out of town this weekend, my dad has a political thing he's doing, so I'm having a party on Saturday at my house. And I was talking with Claire and she suggested I invited you cause she says you're pretty cool. Jill Valentine agreed, but she said only if you bring your cat...whatever that means..." Ashley explained, "I promise it won't be like, a raging party with a shit ton of drugs and what not. But we do have alcohol, but only if you want to. I'll have soda and snacks and stuff." 

Leon's eyes lit up in shock, "Oh? Uh, sure! I'd love to. Thanks!" 

"Awesome! See you on Saturday!" Ashley said, "Oh, it's at, like seven-thirty. Claire will text you the address!"

Leon watched as Ashley headed out in front of him to her bus. He had been invited to a party. He had never been invited to a High School Party before. He felt...giddy and excited. He made his way out to the parking lot, spotting Chris' truck at the bottom of the hill. The elder was talking to some guys from the football team again, Kevin and Piers and Marvin from the looks of it. Jill was there too, but she wore a tennis uniform. 

His and Chris' eyes met, and Chris waved to him, causing Jill and all of them to turn their attention to him as well. The brunette flushed a bright red and tried to duck into his jacket as he made his way over to them. 

"Hey Leon! Ready to go?" Chris asked enthusiastically, putting an arm around Leon's neck and ruffling his hair as soon as the younger was within reach. 

"Uh, yeah." Leon replied, giving a pout as he fixed his ruffled hair, "Ready when you are." 

Jill whacked Chris with her racket, reminding him to text her during the week about Saturday for ride arrangements to Ashley's party. Chris nodded, helping Leon into the truck, bidding his friends goodbye. 

"Oh? You got invited to Ashley's party too?" Leon asked curiously. 

Chris settled into the driver's seat, starting it up before looking toward the younger, "Yeah! Wait, "too"? You got invited to Ashley's too?" He asked in surprise. 

Leon nodded. Chris smiled, "Are you going? I hear it's going to be crazy." 

The Junior shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know how I'll get there. Or if my mom will let me." 

"Oh, dude, I can pick you up." Chris offered, "We'll just tell your mom that you and I will be working on a project for the weekend and you can crash at my house." 

Blue eyes widened at that as Leon directed Chris to his apartment, "Really? I don't know..." 

"Oh come on! Everyone is going to be there! And it'll be so much fun!" 

"...okay."

Chris cheered and gave Leon a high five as they drove to the younger male's apartment. Leon relaxed in his seat, Chris telling him all about the plans for this weekend and what they would do. 

* * *

"Okay, so, why do you want me to set your brother and Leon up?" Jill asked Claire after Tennis Practice. 

The group of girls sat in their aisle talking about Chris and Leon. It consisted of Sheva, Jill, Claire and Ada. Helena, and Becca listened from their own aisle, changing out of their basketball uniforms and adding their input once in a while.

Helena stole a glance at Nadia, one of the girls who was the "Manager" of the football team and was friends with Chris and his friends. The short haired brunette caught Helena staring and smiled, Helena turning away with a smile of her own. 

"Cause Leon is being bullied by that dick Krauser and his jerk-off friends and Steve said Leon has a reputation as the "Odd Ball" and Leon isn't odd at all. And I think Leon needs a bit of "backbone" and Chris is the guy to do it." Claire explained, taking off her uniform top before putting on more deodorant and changing into a t-shirt. 

"So...why don't you do it?" Ada asked, zipping up her boots before throwing a jacket on over her uniform, "He's your brother." 

"Cause he doesn't like me poking around in his business." Claire explained with a huff, putting on her red leather jacket before closing her locker, "He loves me, but he thinks I'm nosy and he wouldn't listen to anything I have to say." 

"So, wait, I'm lost," Sheva said, "are you trying to set them up on a date? Or like as best friends? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard a rumor that Kennedy was gay." 

"He's not, cause he had a crush on Ingrid Hunnigan for the longest time...but he also oogles over guys with muscles." Helena added. 

"He could be bi!" Rebecca piped in.

"Possibly. Krauser picks on him because he thinks Leon needs to "Man Up" and stop being a goodie goodie. If it's also because he thinks Leon is also bi or gay, well, I wouldn't be surprised." Ada said, twirling her tennis racket as she waited for Helena, who was supposed to be driving her home. 

"Oh, I don't think Chris would be down for that. Or if he doesn't know, we shouldn't tell him." Jill said, "He'll think Leon is hitting on him." 

"Chris? Ha!" Nadia said, "Chris is thick-headed, no offense Claire. You'd need Vegas style lights and signs for him to catch on to anything. Unless Leon straight up says, "I want your dick", Chris wouldn't think he was hitting on him." 

"True." Jill and Claire agreed. 

The girls spoke a bit longer, even after they had already gotten changed and went out to the parking lot and where the afternoon sports buses were waiting. Little did they know that a group of cheerleaders were listening, Excella Gionne rolling her eyes and exchanging annoyed looks with Alex Wesker and Alexia Ashford. Jessica Sherawat scoffed in annoyance quietly mocking Claire and Jill, mostly Jill. 

"What little airheads." Carla Radames added, rolling her eyes as well, "Don't they have anything better to talk about than friendship and boys?" 

"Especially that meathead, Redfield." Alex said, looking at her nails in boredom. 

"Hey! I actually think Chris' is attractive!" Jessica protested, "But Leon? He's definitely a bi disaster waiting to happen."

"And those little sluts want to make them best friends? Ha! Redfield is only using him for English. Then he'll toss Leon to the side like used rubbish." Alexia said. 

"Well, we can't let that happen. Krauser really wants that Captain's spot, and honestly, Krauser deserves it more than Chris. Chris only got it because his Uncle is the Coach." Carla explained. 

"...so, why don't we get it for him?" Excella asked, earning confused looks from her friends. 

She elaborated further; they were to help the girls push Chris and Leon together, but take it a step further. Make Leon think Chris wanted to be with him and filling Chris' head with nonsense about Leon wanting to sleep with him.

Jessica agreed, saying that there was no way Chris was into men, so they would make him think Leon was only helping him to get something in return. Alexia suggested getting that idea into Chris' friends' heads first, so they'll better influence Chris later. Then, Chris' temper will get the better of him and he'll reject Leon. Leon would get so heartbroken that he would stop helping Chris. Chris would fail English and the Captain's spot would be Krauser's.

"And what of poor Kennedy?" Alex asked in a mock sympathetic tone. 

"What about him?" Excella asked with a smile, "He's only there to play his part and then who cares about what happens to him?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Another plastic dart pegged Chris in the forehead, causing the jock to narrow his eyes at the little red-headed boy sitting in Leon’s lap. Jake Muller shot another Nerf Dart towards Chris’ direction, the four year-old giving the raven-haired male the dirtiest look Chris had ever seen a child give anyone. Chris merely brushed the growing pile of darts off of the coffee table, giving the kid an equally dirty look. Jake fired another one, this one hitting Chris’ shoulder.

“Jake!” Leon scolded, “Stop that, please. We’ll play after we’re done. Why don’t you play with Sherry Berry?”

The eight year-old girl sitting to Leon’s left looked up at Leon before looking to Jake. Apparently, little Sherry Birkin, daughter of their Biology Teacher Mrs. Annette Birkin, was one of the kids Leon babysat. Unlike the red-headed demon, she was pretty nice and quiet, coloring away in one of her coloring books.

“Jake! Here! Want to color?” she asked, “I have pages with dragons!”

“…No. I want to play with my guns with Leon. I want to play Cops and Robbers.” Jake whined, laying back against Leon dramatically.

“I’ll play with you after Leon and I are done our homework.” Chris offered, “I love Nerf Guns.”

Blue eyes looked at Chris in annoyance, Jake glaring at Chris in a way that seemed like the little boy was asking “How dare you speak to me?” Leon shifted again, trying his best to lean over and work at the same time. Jake looked down at the paper and then at the book as Chris and Leon went over the different questions. Chris’ phone went off, causing Leon and Chris to look at it. The older teen excused himself, realizing that it was one of his friends, Piers, to be exact.

With a nod, Leon watched Chris go outside to answer the phone.

“He’s got a funny looking head.” Jake said out of the blue.

“Jake!” both Leon and Sherry scolded.

* * *

“What’s up Piers?” Chris asked, once outside of Leon’s apartment. 

“Dude!” Piers exclaimed, “You are NOT going to believe what Jessica just told me! She said Leon has a crush on you!”

Chris raised a brow and gave Leon’s door a sideways glance, “What? No way, dude. C’mon…”

“It’s true! She said that she overheard Helena Harper and Ms. Hunnigan gossiping about it. He’s trying to get you on the front page of Monday’s paper and in the yearbook.” Piers insisted.

Chris nodded with raised brows, “That would be pretty cool…not sure what they’d write about though, now that I’ve been temporarily suspended…”

“That’s not all!” Piers continued on, “Apparently, she overheard the girls in the locker room say that Leon’s only helping you to get something out of you.”

Chris scoffed at that, going on to say that there was no way. They only just met officially and Leon was way too nice to pull off something so sleazy. In a matter of fact tone, Chris even said that he would hang out with Leon to see if that were really true. He doubted it though. Leon didn’t seem like he was interested in guys…maybe Claire or Rebecca.

“Hell, I’ll ask him on Saturday at Ashley’s party. Alcohol loosens the tongue a bit.” Chris said with a laugh.

* * *

Leon tried not to move ahead, but found himself reading ahead a bit while waiting for Chris. Jake was still on the topic of Chris’ “jar shaped head” asking Leon why he was here. After the teenager explained for the billionth time, Jake groaned, complaining that he was bored and wanted to play now. Leon sighed, looking to Sherry for help once more. The eight year-old started talking about her day at school, the brunette listening intently and smiling as he noticed Jake doing the same. 

He could not help but think about Chris and wondered if everything was okay. He could faintly hear the older teen speak, but he did not want to pry. Or come across as obnoxious...or clingy. 

"I'm bored." Jake complained. 

"I know, Jake." Leon simply replied.

"When's Jar-Head coming back?" 

"Hopefully...soon." 

"Do you like him, Leon?" Sherry suddenly asked, making the nerdy boy blush.

"Uh, he's nice. He seems cool." Leon replied. 

Sherry shook her head, telling him that that was not what she meant. She asked if he liked her like how her Mommy liked her Daddy...when they liked each other. Leon did not answer, telling her and Jake that Chris would be back any minute now. 

As if on cue, Chris emerged from out in the hallway, turning off his cellphone and apologized for taking longer than expected. He said he was talking on the phone with a friend about plans for the party on Saturday. 

"Speaking of parties...you said you got invited too, right?" Chris asked with a hint of optimism, "Are you going?" 

"I want to go to a party!" Jake chimed in.

"No can do, Shrimp." Chris said, "This is an adults only party. No brats allowed. So, how about it, Lele?" 

The brunette blushed at the nickname, simply shrugging his shoulders, "I-I don't know...I've never been to a party before. Well, except for Ark's Sweet Sixteen, but it was mainly me, Kevin, Ark and some other guys from the Red Cross Club. And there wasn't any alcohol or drugs." Leon admitted awkwardly, "I don't know, I might stay home and do the project." 

Chris frowned at that, "Aw, c'mon! That's no fun. You should come. If it's at Ashley's house, it'll be a whole blast! And her parents probably have all the best booze."

Leon shrugged again, explaining that he was not one for drinking or any of that. And he was not exactly popular. What if he did not know anyone there? What if he awkwardly stood in the corner the whole night? 

Chris would not hear it, promising Leon that it would be a good time. Leon protested again, saying that his mom was a huge advocate against this kind of stuff. Especially the underaged drinking. She would kill him if she found out. 

"Tell you what: just say you're doing a group project at my place for the weekend. Pack some stuff, we'll stash it in my car and she'll never know!" Chris said with a smile, "Fool proof!"

The younger bit his lip, still unsure but nodding his head anyway. He was not a very good liar nor was he good at keeping secrets. And his mom had been married to a cop, so Sophie Kennedy could not be fooled. 

The brunette felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked up at Chris. The man was handsome, and he was nice. Leon did not want to let him down. With another nod, Leon said he would let his mom know when she got back. 

A victorious smile crossed Chris' lips, "That a boy, Kennedy!" 

* * *

After Chris and him finished up their work, the brunette taught him a shortened version of his study method, giving him some tips as well before the elder went home. Not too long after that, Mrs. Birkin and Mrs. Muller came by to pick up their children, both paying Leon and thanking him as always. 

The Junior sat on the couch, his newfound kitten sitting next to him as he decided to read ahead in the book. 

Just as he was about to open the cover, he had received a text message from an unknown number. He furrowed his brows, debating whether or not to look. Curiosity got the better of him as he looked through the message. There had been no name. Only a single text. 

<Chris Redfield thinks ur adorable.>

The brunette scoffed and shook his head at the message, telling whomever had sent it saying that they probably texted the wrong person. 

<This is Leon Kennedy, right?>

Again, Leon had been caught off guard and unsure of what to do. He stared at the message, but hesitantly texted them back. He said yes and asked who this number belonged to. The person had not texted right back, waiting a couple minutes before answering.

<Just a helpful little birdie. He thinks ur sweet and tots cute. You 2 would make a cute couple.>

His cheeks heated up as he blushed again. He did not know what to say to that nor was he sure if this was a prank. It felt like one. He did not answer the message, setting his phone down on the side table before goinf back to his reading. He did hear his phone continuously going off, notifying him of more messages. 

Just as he was about to answer them, the lock for the door undid itself, a very tired looking Sophie Kennedy made her way in with two bags of groceries and a take-out bag from their favorite Chinese food place. Leon set the book down and hopped up out of his seat to help.

The brown-haired woman set the bags down on the kitchen table, kissing her only son on the forehead, "No need, Pumpkin. I got it. Thank you though." She started pulling stuff out of the bags, nonchalantly asking him about school while putting the groceries away. 

Leon grabbed a jar of peanut butter and the pack of lettuce, putting them in their respective places, "Good. Started a new book in English today. Made a new friend." There was a pause. Better the truth than a lie. "Got invited to a party this weekend." 

Sophie gave him a surprised look, "Really? A party? Like innocent "Cake and party games" party? Or the kind your dad used to bust up?" 

Leon smiled sheepishly, "The, uh, busted up ones." 

She hummed, "Really?" 

The smaller brunette nodded. She gave him a look, but her smile never faltered, asking if he wanted to go or not. Leon shrugged, saying he was not sure. That there was this guy that really wanted him to go...but Leon was not sure. Sophie watched with curious green eyes, asking if Leon knew this guy or this was the new friend he made.

"N-new friend." Leon said, blushing.

He cursed when she chuckled, "You like him." She deduced, "And you want to go to impress him?" 

Leon smile widened, the blush deepening as he scratched the back of his neck, "He's attractive, but we just formally met and I'm not sure if he even likes guys like that and he's this football player who hardly noticed I existed before I offeredtohelphimwithEnglish. Thentherewerethesetexts..." he rambled on. 

Sophie stopped what she was doing, turning to cup Leon's cheeks, green staring into blue, "Slow down there, Tiger. Deep breath..." the teen did as he was told, "Exhale...now, how old is this boy?"

Leon sighed, "He's a senior." He replied.

"And you're not sure if he's into guys?" Sophie asked.

Leon nodded. She stared into her baby boy's eyes, gently pinching his cheeks. She told him not to jump the gun and assume the guy wanted a relationship with him. Just in case and for Leon's sake. The elder suggested that Leon assume the other boy wanted a friendship. Again, Leon nodded.

"And what about texts?" She asked, confused about that part, "What texts?" 

The teenager thought about it, but shook his head, "It's nothing. Probably some jerks screwing with me. The texts said that this guy thought I was cute, but I don't know who the numbers belong to." 

Sophie gave a sympathetic look, "Safe to say that they might just be screwing with you...but unless you know who they're from, just ignore or block them for now." 

The younger nodded. Sophie smiled and kissed his forehead, telling him that they had to put the groceries away and that she picked up his favorite; Shrimp fried rice with eggrolls. Leon chuckled, but then asked about the party.

"...Let me think it over." Was her answer. 

* * *

Friday came and Leon still had not gotten a definite answer from his mother. He had revealed that it was going to be held at Senator Graham's house in the richer part of town and could possibly run late. He did reveal that there may be alcohol there, but had explained that he himself would not be drinking. 

She had given a skeptic look, giving him another "Let me think it over" before heading off to work. She had worked late the last couple of days and Leon missed her when she came home at night and when she left in the morning.

He was starting to contemplate Chris' idea, previously mentioning that he and Ark were thinking of doing a school project for one of the clubs this weekend. She seemed skeptic of that though, too. 

The odd text messages had gotten weirder during the last couple of days, telling him that Chris was into brunettes and babes with blue eyes. That they heard Chris talk highly of Leon during class, but never said what Chris said or in what class. 

While he was at his locker, gazing at another odd message, someone ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. The brunette yelped as he was lifted off of the ground, being hugged to a muscular chest. Upon being let go, a paper was then waved in his face, a brighf red "B" in the corner of the sheet. 

"THIS is because of you! I got a B on the first pop quiz!" Chris' voice said with excitement, "Thank you so much!" 

Leon's cheeks turned a rosy red, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach as the jock hugged him and then gently let him go. The shorter chuckled, giving Chris a "You're welcome" before he was let down. The senior wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ruffling the brunette's hair. 

"Couple more work sessions, a couple more B's, slowly working up to A level...think we can pull it off?" Chris asked with a smile. 

"Do you think YOU could pull it off, Mr. Redfield?" Leon asked with a smile of his own, "I'm just here as a tutor." 

"Yeah, but you're the one who is helping me." The elder insisted as they made their way to lunch, "...and inspired me to read ahead last night." 

Leon raised a brow in surprise, the jock admitting he read ahead last night after their last study session. The petite brunette told him he was proud of him, making the elder blush, something Leon seemingly had not noticed. 

Chris changed the subject, "So...there's a football game tonight...would you like to come with me? I'm not playing and have to stand at the sidelines, but it could be a pretty awesome photo op for you. I can see if I can talk to Coach Burton. Maybe I can also teach you some football, so you understand what's going on?" 

Leon looked up at the elder with wide blues, "Uh, yeah! Sure! That would be great! Thanks!" 

"Cool!" Chris said, keeping an arm around the younger's shoulders as they walked to lunch. 

They had not noticed the other blushing the whole way there. 


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette had bumped into Chris for the tenth time during the game, the elder gently gripping his arm to keep him upright. The junior kept close to Chris, not wanting to miss a single moment of the game. Not that he would, he had the best seat in the house. Well, standing room considering he had to stay close to the jock.

As promised, Chris got Leon onto the field for better shots for the school paper. And Leon was having the time of his life. He met a lot of Chris' teammates, as well as talked to a couple of his friends whom he had not realized were on the team.

"Le!" Kevin called to the Junior, currently taking a break on the bench, "C'mon down here! You'll get a clear shot of the kick if you stand down here by me and Marv."

Leon looked to Chris, who gave a smile and told him to head on over. The photographer smiled back shyly before running over to Kevin and Marvin. Kevin stood and had Leon stand in front of him, the older brunette gently grasping the younger's shoulders and positioning him a certain way. He turned Leon until the younger brunette had the perfect angle.

Though clearly an innocent gesture, Chris felt...a bit jealous toward Kevin touching Leon and temporarily stealing away and holding the younger's attention. 

"Alright." Kevin said, after Leon got the shot, "Pull out your pen and notepad, I'm bout to tell you who did what. The big guy out there is Parker Luciani. L. U. C. I. A. N. I. He's the guy that kicked it, number 58. The guy that held it for him is Keith Lumley, number 42. Good?" He asked with a thumbs-up.

Leon nodded as he quickly scribbled down the notes, "Thanks, Kev. Thanks, Marvin."

Kevin made a clicking noise with his teeth and winked at the brunette, "No problem, Le. Hey! You and Arkie Boy coming over after the game for the Gaming Sesh? Just picked up that new fighting game and I've been itching to kick Marvin's ass."

“Assuming you can pull your head out of yours.” Marvin taunted, earning an elbow from Kevin.

Leon chuckled but before he could respond to the offer, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. Chris pulled Leon in close to his side, declining the offer for the Junior Photographer.

“Sorry boys, but I promised Leon that I would take him out for milkshakes and get him home by a reasonable hour so Mama Kennedy doesn’t worry.” Chris informed them, making the younger man blush bright red.

“Y-You did?” Leon asked with wide blue eyes.

Chris gave him a wink and led the brunette away, Leon calling over his shoulder that maybe he could hang-out with them Saturday night during or after the party. Kevin and Marvin exchanged looks of surprise and confusion, unable to believe Leon was actually going to a party at all. Even weirder, they could not believe that Mama Kennedy would let Leon go to a party where there would be drugs and alcohol.

“You think she met Redfield yet?” Kevin asked.

Marvin laughed and shook his head, “If she had, Leon wouldn’t be hanging out with him.”

The game continued on with Chris helping to translate some of the plays as well as give Leon some insight on some of the players and some side notes here and there. The Junior was grateful for that, happily following the older teenager around. He was about to grab the perfect shot of Parker about to toss the ball to Kirk until someone shouldered into him, messing up his shot and making him drop his camera in the process.

“Sorry I-hey!” Leon apologized but then was cut-off when someone snatched the camera away from him.

Jack Krauser stood above him, surveying the Junior’s camera before looking down at Leon with a smirk, “So, you’re here taking some pictures for the paper...getting my good side, Kennedy?”

“I didn’t think you had a good side, Krauser.” Leon snapped, “Now, can I have my camera back, please?”

“Sure.” Krauser said, acting as though he were about to hand it back...until he tossed it backward, making it land hard onto the track behind the team. The camera shattered and broke apart upon impact.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Leon hollered, “What did I ever do to you?”

Jack shoved Leon backward, the brunette falling back onto the turf field, making Kevin and Marvin jump to their feet. Jack advanced on the Junior, until Chris stood between the two. The blonde paused in his steps, sizing up the raven-haired teen. They glared at one another, about ready to pounce until Coach Burton called Jack over, telling the teenager to stop horsing around if he wanted any playtime.

Jack sneered at Redfield as he grabbed his helmet from his teammate Luis, “This isn’t over, Kennedy.” he told Leon on the way by.

The Junior glared up at Krauser as the older man went to his position on the field. Chris got down and quickly but carefully helped Leon onto his feet, dusting the brunette off.

“You okay?” Chris asked, checking the younger male over.

Leon nodded and smiled, but then looked over at the destroyed camera. With a sigh, Leon walked over and looked at the broken pieces, but was relieved to see that the film was still intact. Chris looked down at the broken camera, feeling sympathetic toward the younger and even more angered with Krauser than before.

“If you want...I could replace it for you.” Chris offered.

Another blush dusted the younger’s cheeks, “Oh, you don’t have to do that...but thank you for the offer.”

Chris shook his head, placing a gentle hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “No, I insist. Let me replace it for you.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Well, good...because I’m going to.”

Leon gave the elder male a pout but did not argue further with him. Chris had clearly made up his mind. After the game was over, Raccoon City High School won twenty-eight to twenty-one. The opposing teams shook hands and Coach Burton gave his congratulatory speech as well as a pep talk. Despite their star captain being put on Academic Probation and their one running-back was out with a broken ankle, they still had spirit and were able to beat the Harvardville Huskies. He reminded them to stay humble and not to let the win get to their heads.

Leon grabbed a picture of them with his cellphone, cursing the fact that the quality was not as good as his camera, but it would have to do for now. He also managed to write down Barry’s speech, summarizing it as best as he could. He then left a side note to himself, reminding him to send the notes and pictures over to Helena, so she could write a piece on Sunday and have it ready for Monday morning’s paper.

The Junior stood off to the side as he waited for Chris, who was having a couple of words with his Uncle Barry. He kicked at the pebbles at his feet, occasionally looking up to see whether or not Chris was done or not. Leon was sure to avoid catching Krauser, or any of his friends’ gazes, not looking for anymore trouble.

“See you at the party, Leon!” One of the popular girls, Excella, called to him.

The brunette flushed red once more as he tried not to look up at her once he saw her on the arm of one of Krauser’s buddies. He gave a small nod and averted his eyes once more. Someone grabbed him from behind, making him jump and yelp at the same time. He calmed down once he realized that it was only Chris.

“Ready to go, Bud?” Chris asked, an arm around the younger male’s waist.

“Holy shit, you scared me!” Leon exclaimed, “But...yeah, sure.”

* * *

The brunette took another sip of the chocolate strawberry milkshake he had gotten, ignoring the mock judgmental looks he was receiving from the older teen. They went to the diner downtown that Chris and his friends frequented. Leon had only been here a handful of times with his own mother, but only on days she had off. Or days where she worked for hours and had not spent enough time with him and took him out as an apology.

He and Chris were in one of the booths in one of the cozy corners of the restaurant, right where the window that looked out at the main road just outside. It had begun to rain, and it was pretty dark outside, so they had gotten there just in the nick of time. Several of Chris’ friends and teammates were there as well, a couple of them patting Chris on the shoulder or high-fiving him on the way by.

The ebony-haired male chuckled as he watched the Junior drink the sweet dessert, “How are you able to drink strawberry with chocolate?” he asked, “I can see chocolate and vanilla, but I have never heard of anyone mixing strawberry with chocolate.”

Leon poked his tongue out at the elder, “Don’t you judge me, Mr. Rocky Road with extra peanuts and caramel.”

Chris took on a fake offended look, “Excuse me if I have taste!”

“I do too! It’s like eating chocolate covered strawberries with ice cream!”

“Who eats chocolate covered strawberries?”

“I do!”

The two teenagers broke down into laughter, laughing at their playful bickering. The laughter melted into chuckles and then shallow breaths as the air became quiet between them. They glanced at one another, Chris not being able to help himself as he admired the younger teenager’s ocean blue eyes. The younger male was his type; brown hair and blue eyes and adorable features.

He could not help but find Leon somewhat attractive, and the more time he spent with him, the more time he felt himself actually enjoying his company. He could be a little bit of a smartass at times, but he never really acted out toward Chris in a mean or hostile manner. No, so far, Leon had been nothing but sweet and caring toward him. He was also very patient with Chris as well, something he could not say about a lot of people.

“Chris?” Leon asked quietly in concern.

The elder blinked a couple of times, the younger’s gentle tone breaking him out of his daze. Chocolatey brown orbs looked up at Leon in momentary surprise, “Huh?”

“I, uh, was curious as to what parties were like.” Leon admitted, “But you seemed to be in a daze there for a moment.”

“Oh!” Chris perked up, “Sorry about that. Just thinking about some things. What did you want to know about parties? You didn’t tell your mom, did you?”

Leon pulled at his sleeves awkwardly, looking away in embarrassment, “I, uh, I did...but that’s only because I don’t want to lie to her. She seemed pretty okay with the idea anyway. Excited for me, even.”

Chris gave the younger a sympathetic look and a small smile, “Don’t get out very much, do you?”

Leon shook his head, “No, I do...just, I usually hang-out with just Ark and all of them. And never for very long because I want to be home in time to make sure she’s okay. She works at the hospital on long shifts, she gets home late and then always leaves before I go off to school. I swear she sleeps there sometimes.”

“Aw, well, that’s sweet that you care about your mom. You seem like such a sweet and caring guy. What about your dad?” Chris asked curiously. “I notice that you don’t talk about him very much.”

Leon’s smile fell from his face, looking down at the table as he frowned, “He’s...not in the picture.”

Chris raised a curious brow, “Did he skip out on you like my Aunt and Uncle did to me and my sister?”

The brunette shook his head, “No, he...he died a while ago.”

The Senior immediately felt terrible for what he just assumed, feeling his heart wrench in his chest and feeling sympathy for the younger male, “Shit...I’m so sorry.”

Leon simply shrugged, explaining that it was not his fault and that he did not know. Chris disagreed, apologizing again and saying that it was wrong of him to assume such things when he did not know anything at all. He then asked what had happened, if Leon did not mind explaining to him what had happened.

The brunette was hesitant at first, but shook his head. He merely said that his Dad had been a police officer, but did not say anything more. The subject was still a tender one and he did not feel comfortable talking about it at the moment. He simply said that he missed him every day, wishing the man was still here with him and his mom.

A gentle hand reached across, palm open in offering. Leon was not sure what Chris wanted him to do, but he shyly laid his hand in the elder’s own anyway. The raven-haired male gave it a gentle and comforting squeeze, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Chris whispered.

The younger merely nodded, biting back tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. Chris let go of his hand and got up from his seat before going to the Junior’s side, sliding in next to Leon. Blue eyes looked up in bewilderment and confusion, but he did not get a chance to question it. The elder embraced him in a warm and sincere side hug.

Alex, Excella, Carla, and Jessica watched from the table across the diner, their missing friend at home due to her parents’ odd curfew rules. They watched the sickening sweet sight, Jessica genuinely angry about the whole thing as she stewed in her anger in her seat, her ice cream sitting untouched as it melted in the bowl.

“Oh, fuck.” Jessica growled, “Don’t tell me they genuinely LIKE each other…”

“Appears so,” Alex observed, “Either that or Chris just broke the news that he only wants to be friends.”

“I doubt it.” Carla replied, “He was just holding his hand before that.”

“At this rate, Krauser will never see Captain and Chris will pass his classes and retake Captain’s spot.” Excella said with a roll of her eyes, obnoxiously popping her gum once more, “And then I’ll have to hear Krauser bitch about it even more and then have to go with him to the gym even more.”

“Oh, please.” Carla said, rolling her own eyes, “Don’t act like you don’t like going to the gym. All the guys probably oogle the hell out of you there. We know you love the attention, Cella.”

The women continued to bicker amongst themselves, Jessica watching the two males angrily as Chris paid for their desserts and led Leon out. The raven-haired male took his jacket off and used it as a makeshift umbrella, covering himself and Leon as best as he could while they jogged to the jeep. Leon seemed more chipper, chuckling and insisting that he would be okay due to his hoodie, but Chris was not going to not cover Leon as well.

* * *

Leon and Chris walked up the steps of the apartment building, the elevator was out due to the thunderstorm. They playfully raced each other up the steps, both skipping one or two at a time. Chris went to try and skip three, but nearly fell, the brunette catching him whilst holding on to the railing.

Once in the hallway outside of Leon’s apartment, the brunette shivered, now realizing just how wet he was and how chilly it was in here. He rubbed at his arms and hugged himself in an attempt to get warmed up. He jumped when something was laid over his shoulders, noticing that Chris had given him his leatherman’s jacket.

The elder rubbing his arms through the jacket, noticing that Leon had relaxed but now blushing furiously, “Warm enough for you now?” Chris asked.

The younger’s ears felt as warm as his face as he nodded, digging his keys out of his pocket to unlock his apartment door. It was dark inside, except for the occasional flashes of lightning. Leon shrugged off the leatherman jacket, handing it back to Chris.

“Thank you...for everything.” Leon said with a friendly smile, “Even though Krauser messed up my camera, I had a nice time hanging out with you.”

Chris smiled, throwing his jacket over his shoulder, “You’re very welcome. I had a nice time hanging out with you too.”

They both chuckled and stood across from one another, looking at anything except the other. Chris coughed and Leon cleared his throat when their eyes met momentarily, both blushing and looking away once more. There was a pregnant pause between them, the only sound was the white noise of the neighbors coming and going and the soft rumble of the thunderstorm occurring outside.

It was Chris who broke the silence first, “So...I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Leon nodded, “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

“Cool...I’ll pick you up around seven. That okay?”

“Of course.” Leon said with another nod, deciding not to tell Chris that his mother had not approved of his going to the party.

Chris gave a wide smile and a thumbs up, walking backward toward the door to the stairwell, “Have a good night, Leon.”

“You too! Stay safe!” Leon called after, watching until Chris disappeared behind the stairwell door.

The brunette bit his lip, a smile on his face as he gave the stairwell door a lingering look. He felt giddy as could be, still thinking about tonight even after he got into his apartment. It was dark, except for the occasional flash of lightning. Leon turned the hallway light on, making his way into the living room.

After a brief shower, and changing into his pajamas, Leon crawled into bed. He did not plan to sleep though, trying to stay awake so he could be up when his mother got home. Turning on the beside light, he decided to busy himself with his phone. He heard a tiny “mew!” from the floor, making the brunette lean down to see a tiny gray kitten staring up at him.

“Hi, Munchies.” he greeted with a smile, carefully picking the small feline up.

The chubby little kitten settled on the bed, deciding to lay himself in the crook of Leon’s shoulder and head. The gray kitten purred contentedly, nuzzling against the teenager before drifting off to sleep.

Leon chuckled as he went back to his phone. He noticed a notification from one of his social media pages. Upon clicking on the notification, he noticed that it was Chris who had tagged him. The brunette blushed when he saw that it was a picture of the selfie the older teen had taken with him before the game started. The Junior laughed at his own face, looking like Chris had caught him off-guard, Chris wearing a wide smile.

“Had an awesome time with this dude. #NewFriend #IStillOweHimANewCamera” was the caption Chris left on the picture.

The brunette found himself smiling, butterflies flittering in his stomach as he gazed at the picture. He saved it into his phone.

* * *

Chris looked at the photo he had just posted, not helping the grin on his face as the younger liked the post and commented a little smiley emoji with “Same” written next to it. The brunette was even shy on the internet, but the raven-haired male found it adorable and sweet. He set his phone down on the bedside table for the night, reclining backward until he was laying flat on his back.

Even after he had gotten home, the jock found himself thinking about the photographer more and more. What Piers had said to him during the week made his heart flutter, beating like wings in his chest. What if...what if Leon really liked him like Piers had said? He found himself thinking about the younger, his soft features, feathery soft brown hair, those deep oceanic like blue eyes, those plump, rosy lips and the beauty marks that dotted his adorable face.

He blushed in embarrassment, his cock twitching in arousal at the thought of the Junior. Christ, he was falling hard and he did not even know if Leon felt the same or not.

He looked at the door, knowing that everyone should be asleep for the night. He also slightly prayed that Uncle Barry and Aunt Kathy or one of the girls did not come charging in here without warning. Reaching up, he grabbed the bottle of lotion above his bed and some tissues. After lathering himself up, he closed his eyes, imagining anyone else except Leon.

Somehow, the younger would not allow that, that adorable face and a petite body taking the place of Excella or Jessica, or even Jill or any other female. He moaned, deciding not to fight the mental image as he masturbated to the thought of Leon. Lips parted as small gasps escaped Chris’ lips, biting the lower one to suppress any moans from escaping.

“Oh my gosh, Chris!” Claire’s annoying voice called, bursting in without warning and ripping Chris out of his thoughts, “That picture you posted was so sweet!”

Chris screamed in a totally manly way, thankful that he was under the blankets, but he knocked stuff over off of his bedside table, “CLAIRE WHAT THE FUCK?!” he hollered, grabbing the nearest thing, a pillow and tossing it at his younger sister, “Have you ever heard of knocking, dorkus?!”

Claire yelped as the pillow hit her, “Sorry! I just wanted to...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! EW!” She exclaimed when she noticed the lotion and a box of tissues on the bed.

“Get out!” Chris hollered, pointing at the door.

Claire quickly retreated, shutting the door behind her. Chris sighed as he fell back onto the pillows, panting and blushing furiously, his hard-on and the mood, officially dead. He grunted in frustration. The door opened once more, Claire peeking in with her eyes closed.

“Okay, but one more question; are you going to the party tomor-?” 

“Get the fuck out, Little Red!” 


End file.
